


Cry for Me

by xxmidnightmoonlight



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Character Turned Into Vampire, Comfort/Angst, Demons, F/M, Reylo - Freeform, Slow Burn, Soulmates, finnrose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:38:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxmidnightmoonlight/pseuds/xxmidnightmoonlight
Summary: “Some distant part of her, one she’s ignored so long that it’s become buried in her unconscious, longs for him to look at her again.”A fantasy au where Kylo, a demon, gets more than he bargained for when his plan to kill the Guardian backfires and he becomes bound to her as her servant instead.





	Cry for Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Moodboard](https://i.ibb.co/p4XKnYm/cryformemoodboard.jpg) | Thank you to [Scotian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scotian/pseuds/Scotian) for beta-ing this and offering her lovely suggestions. :)
> 
>   
>  _the one who shares your skin_   
>  _is the one you call your enemy_   
>    
>  _if you touch me I'll possess_   
>  _the poison taking you_   
>  _but heady with your kiss_   
>  _and I will go with you_   
> 

She felt him before she could see him.    
  
On the surface the forest was peaceful at night as it usually was; alive with the cacophony of nocturnal creatures. There, under a canopy of stars as she closed her eyes, she felt the soft breeze teasing her cheek and the foreboding of whatever was lurking just here beyond the darkness.  
  
“I know you’re there,” she calls out to it. Her voice is steeled and resolute; she’s not afraid.  
  
Behind her, there’s the sound of a cracking twig and then rapidly flapping wings as a watch of birds takes flight. When she turns around, a tall figure in black is standing there, waiting for her acknowledgement. A reaper.  
  
“It’s you,” it speaks. “The Guardian I’ve heard so much about.”

Its voice sounds deep, slightly distorted, and distinctly male. She can tell by the lilt of it that it ( _he_ ) isn’t native to this land. Perhaps a stray reaper that had had come to settle here? But maybe not. More than likely, he’d left his part of the world for her own, specifically to track her to where she is now.   
  
“And you are..?” she asks with a tone of indifference, already sure of what his answer will be.  
  
He doesn’t immediately respond, instead taking a step forward where the moonlight shines to illuminate the silver drawn across his face, or where his face would be if there wasn’t a black mask concealing it.  
  
The mask covers his entire face, even the outline of where his eyes should be. The mask’s features, the hollows of its sockets and contour of its lips, remain expressionless as he speaks from behind it once more.  
  
“You may call me Kylo Ren.”  
  
She recognizes a certain air of refinement in his speech, but it’s not without a hint of arrogance.  
  
“The Supreme One tasked me with finding the girl who is called the Guardian,” Kylo says, a pause before he continues, as if smiling behind the mask, “and the honor of killing her.”  
  
_Let him try._ It wasn’t the first time an overconfident reaper had underestimated her. She’ll cast him back to the dark world where he belongs, along with the hundreds, nay thousands, of reapers that have come before him.  
  
Gripping the hilt of the sword at her side, she lunges for him, cutting him off before he has time to bore her with more details, but this reaper ( _Kylo_ ) easily dodges its bright, blue flame.  
  
“How interesting,” he muses. “However, that _enken_ belongs to me.”  
  
After laying claim to her _enken_ , her sword, Kylo then brandishes his own from beneath his cloak, the angry red flame of his stretching to meet her own.

But isn’t only for show, for when he levels it toward her to strike, she barely has time to react and block him. She manages to resist and push him back, but not only is he bigger and stronger, his sword skills are equal if not better than hers. Soon they are moving in time to a rhythm of attacks and parries, and she finds it difficult to keep up as the lights from the flames of their swords continue to swirl under the darkness of the night sky. Finally, as if by some fortunate stroke of luck, she finds an opening where her smaller stature proves to be an advantage, somehow managing to drive him backwards against the trunk of a tree.  
  
_Gotcha._  
  
“Enough!” comes the impatient snarl of his voice.  
  
Kylo holds his other hand out and the flame of her sword automatically extinguishes, leaving her arm and the rest of her body frozen in place. She recognizes it as a supernatural form of magic she’s heard tales of, but has only ever seen one other person wield before.  
  
If she can get away there will be time to reflect on it later, but right now she puts all of her effort into trying to formulate a plan as he circles around her, like he’s trying to get a read on her mind.  
  
“You’ve deluded yourself into thinking you and I have nothing in common,” he goads as she remains paralyzed from the neck down.  
  
“That’s because you’re a monster,” she spits back.  
  
As if to prove her right, one of Kylo’s hands reaches for his mask, but when he pulls it and the hood of his cloak aside, she is caught off guard by what lies beneath.  
  
His face is framed by loose, black curls, and is long with a large nose nothing short of something like a majestic beak to match. She takes in his full lips, the splattering of beauty marks that accent his smooth skin, and the ring of hazel around his light brown eyes that reflect a familiar warmth unlike the rest of his cold demeanor.

All the times she’s seen a reaper’s true face, they’ve been monstrous and deformed, as if their bodies had born the weight of each of their sins against humanity. But the face of this reaper standing in front of her is completely unmarred, striking her as handsome in a peculiar sort of way, not unlike that of a man’s.  
  
He leans into her and his lips brush against the shell of her ear. “This is the end, Guardian,” he says softly. “There’s no escape for you now.”  
  
Faint, hazy memories of her parents float to her mind, and of the years spent alone after she had been abandoned, waiting for them to come back. She thinks back to when she first inherited the role of the Guardian, and the years of solitude that have accompanied her since.  
  
“Then end it, reaper,” she rejoins through gritted teeth. “I’m not afraid to die.”  
  
Her response is apparently not one he had expected, because there’s a startled look on Kylo’s face as he takes a step back and his eyes roam over her. She feels the weight of them as they trail up her body until their gazes lock and something passes between them. Soon however, the moment is lost, and his demeanor quickly recovers.  
  
How long has it been since anyone has looked at her in such a way? Without exactly understanding why, she feels the strange tug of something within, like something has awakened inside of her. Some distant part of her, one she’s ignored so long that it’s become buried in her unconscious, longs for him to look at her again.  
  
“Do you want to know why?” she asks him in a low voice.

A hint of a smirk reappears on Kylo’s lips. He decides to humor her by craning his head forward once more. _A monster, but apparently not one devoid of pity_ , she muses.  
  
But the answer Kylo is anticipating from her never comes— the moment his ear reaches close enough for her to whisper into it, she bares her teeth and quickly sinks two sharp, white fangs into the pale flesh on the side of his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lyrics/chapter song: [at0lla – ayapaneco](https://atolla.bandcamp.com/track/ayapaneco)
> 
> _enken_ (炎剣) – a sword made of flames
> 
> Story based on a thematic interpretation the manga/anime series _Vampire Princess Miyu_. Plot to deviate heavily from the source material, but for anyone that may be curious about checking it out, I recommend watching the TV series first and then following up with the OVA.


End file.
